To Steal A Maidens Heart
by Shanda14x
Summary: Jill was... a somewhat ordinary teenage girl. That is, until she somehow ended up on a farm in Forget-Me-Not-Valley. If that wasn't enough, what's Jill to do when she catches the eye of the infamous Phantom Skye? Rated T because of Jill's uh... colourful vocabulary. May later be changed to M Rating.
1. A New Life Begins

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to a beautiful morning with the sunlight piercing through my dark pink curtains. _As if I could ever be that cheerful. The thought's SICKENING!_ Today was a day I had been waiting for. Today was the first day of summer break.

I had been longing for summer to roll around ever since winter fell around me this year. I had long since yearned for warmth and sunlight. I looked at winter with hatred as well as the icy chill that follows, yet oddly enough it always seems like my skin is always unnaturally cold even when the weather is nice.

_It's like I live in a freezer or something!_ My mother always tells me it's like I'm cold blooded.

I slowly dragged myself out of my comfy bed, not all that excited to start the day, and started getting dressed. I wore my usual outfit, a tee shirt, shorts and a thin sweater. For some weird reason I felt like doing something different to my hair today so I decided to put my hair into a pony tail and split it into two parts.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled to myself. I was surprised by how much I had admired the hair style on my head. I walked out of my room and glanced at my mom and step-dad in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey mom." I say. "Morning Hun! You're up earlier than usual." My mother commented. "Well yeah it's the first day of summer break. I need to go annoy Tom." I walked over to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a box of Reese Puff's, my favourite cereal.

After I quickly ate, I knocked on my step brother's door and waited for him to answer. "Come in!" I heard from the other side. I opened the door to see Tom playing Modern Warfare… _or was it Black Ops…?_ _I don't know and I don't really care either._

I had no clue; I wasn't too fond of military games so naturally I couldn't tell the difference. "Hey Tim, whatcha doin?" I asked my brother casually. "Playing Battle Field Three. I'm in the middle of a mission." He replied. "Cool." _So it was none of the above eh? Damn I thought I'd at least be close!_ I sat down on his bed and watched him play for a couple hours.

"HAHAHA TAKE THAT MOTHAFUDGA!" I shouted at the screen. Tom had eventually gone and started online play. He just sniped a guy that had killed him earlier. The fact that he killed him wasn't what pissed me off though. It's a game. You get killed. No big deal.

What had actually pissed me off is that after the guy killed my bro, he had the NERVE to tee bag him afterwards! He was just begging to be killed by my brothers' hand. Shortly after that dinner was ready. We had chicken, potatoes, carrots, peas, stuffing, corn, and we had gravy for a topping.

After we ate, I walked into my room and booted up my computer and logged on. I went online and started looking up music videos for lack of any better activity and to try and not be so bored out of my mind. _I'm always bored though my life is too shitty to be exciting.__ How about some vampires and Werewolves or something?! ISN'T THERE ANYTHING EXCITING TO DO?!_

I sighed deeply. My gaze flickered over to the digital clock. "3:30 am?! How in the hell did it get so late?" I asked myself, slightly baffled.I saved the computer game I had recently started playing and shut down my laptop, putting it on my dresser. I then crawled into bed and turned on my side. I sighed again.

"I wish I was in a video game. It would be so much better than real life." I muttered. My eyelids grew heavy and I soon fell asleep.

I woke up, feeling totally refreshed and ready to start the day, which is fairly surprising for me. I got up and stretched, and stood up when I froze. I was standing in an unfamiliar room with wooden walls and light brown wooden planks. It looked like a one room cabin. A very tiny one at that.

_What the hell? Was I so drunk last night I accidently fell asleep in somebody's cabin? Wait, what the fudge am I talking about I wasn't drunk! Hell, I never drank before in my life!_ The room was nothing special, all it had was a single bed, a calendar, record player, a bookshelf, phone, and a clothing box.

_ Well now that I know I wasn't drunk, where the hell am I? _After a brief debate in my mind, I decided I had better look around rather than panic. So I went and opened the only door in the room, _Seriously, not even a closet?_ and it led outside.

I stepped outside and nothing looked familiar. Behind the little cabin I was in was a wide barren field filled with soil. _What the-? It looks like the perfect place to grow fruits and vegetables!_

On my right was a wooden building, looking like it was used for keeping some kind of animal inside. I was starting to get a little worried. "Hey! You there!" I heard someone call.

I was so relieved that there was another person around. _Maybe they could help me. _I turned to the voice and I saw a middle aged man walking towards me. He had dark bushy eyebrows and squinted eyes. He looked kind of creepy to me.

_If those eyebrows were any larger they would swallow his freaking face!_ He was wearing a plain white tank top, and blue jeans. His tank top and jeans were covered in dirt and what looked like sweat. He was inching closer by the second. _Shit. What in the hell could I have gotten myself into now?_

* * *

_Hope you liked! I had been wanting to do this story for a while now, and I tried to make this story a bit different from the others. Anyway, Chapter two will probably be out sometime soon! Please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Meeting the Theif

**chapter 2**

The middle aged man stopped in front of me and looked me up and down. He then looked me in the eyes, raising a bushy eyebrow at me.

"Hey there, I'm Takakura. What's your name?" "My name's Jill." I stated nervously. Takakura nodded. "Nice name. Now may I ask what you're doing on this farm land young lady?" He questioned in an even tone.

I was still trying to shake off the paranoid feeling before I spoke, fearing that I might sound insecure and wobbly. "I'm not sure how I got here." I replied, a little shaky. _Great job Jill you probably sounded like an idiot._

I bit my lip and waited for his response. "Well, where did you come from?" He asked sounding slightly concerned. "I live in Alberta, Edmonton." I responded.

He gave me a weird look before replying. "Never heard of it." He replied scratching his chin thoughtfully.

All hope of getting home died right then. I felt angry and a little scared. "How am I supposed to get home?" I exclaimed waving my arms in frustration.

Takakura looked at me sympathetically. The man then looked deep in thought, and then suddenly his face lit up. I could almost see the light bulb flash over his head!

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't you stay and take over the ranch?" He suggested. I looked at him, my face expressing confusion. "But I don't know the first thing about farming!" I say.

"If you don't know how to do something, just ask me. My friend and I owned this farm until he passed away. I'd hate to see this perfectly good farm go to waste, when it could amount to so much. So, what do you say? Will you take over the farm?"

I sighed and gave a tiny smiled. "Sure, it's not like I had any better plan." "Alright then." Takakura smiled, and then started explaining the basics of farming.

He told me how to plant crops, how to take care of animals, and how to make the most profit. He explained about there being shops I could order things from, or upgrade my tools, or get an extension on my house or get a barn, or coop built. I listened intently.

After he finished, he went on his way saying he needed to do something in town. I shrugged and went into my new cabin. Once in the cabin, I gathered the tools I would require for farming and packed them into my new rucksack Takakura gave me.

_Is it wrong to assume he planned this somehow?_ I set out and went to work planting the seeds Takakura handed me before he left.

Planting and watering proved to be more of a problem than I had originally thought. It was tough giving all the plants the exact same amount of water.

_Stupid seeds and watering can… trying to give me a hard time… "_Grr… Why does this have to be so hard?!" I shouted. I was still for a moment.

_Fine, I just finish this stupid thing already!_

It took time and effort, but I finally managed to get it done. After I finished, I did not yet have any animals to take care of so I decided an introduction to the valley citizens was in order.

Even though I wasn't all that out going, I would probably need friends if I was going to survive this lifestyle.

I started by visiting a farm which was home to a girl named Celia, a woman named Vesta, and a man named Marlin. Celia was really nice and so I wanted us to become great friends, Vesta was large and friendly with a booming laugh, and Marlin was quiet, but I could see him sneaking glances at Celia from time to time which made me chuckle.

_Celia's definitely better than my old friends, she's so much nicer. I'm hoping we become best friends._

After I bid them farewell I decided my next stop was the inn I saw earlier. A plump woman named Ruby was working and greeted me when I entered and I introduced myself.

At that moment a guy with blonde hair and tan skin started coming down the stairs. When he came down the stairs he stopped and stared at me. He grinned and walked over to me.

_Gee,_ _Why do_ _I have a feeling he's one of those guys that flirt with anything that moves? _He came over and tried to act smooth. "Hey babe, you're new around here right? I can tell. I would have remembered a cute face like yours. I'm Rock by the way." He flirted then winked.

_There's a shock._ I had to bite my bottom lip hard to stop myself from laughing in his face. _Wow, this guy's so pathetic…_ I quickly regained control of myself.

"Yeah I'm Jill. I now run the farm up on the hill." I replied casually, ignoring his pitiful attempt at courting. _I just pray there are no more cocky or snobby jerks in this town._

"Cool, you know babe, maybe later we could-" "Rock you have work to do remember?" Ruby suddenly called. Rock shuddered. "Well, I'll see you later babe." Rock then did a quick wave then walked out of the inn.

I let out a giggle when he left. Shortly after talking to Rock I met a red head named Nami. She was a very straightforward kind of person. I thought to myself that we might become good friends one of these days.

On my way out while walking on the path I met a girl named Lumina. She was nice and sweet, and slightly childish but I wanted her to be my friend.

_I want to be friends with at least ONE ginger! Just kidding, I am NEVER mean to my friends unless we're fighting. Personally I don't care much for stereo types._

I made my way to a bar and met a blonde named Muffy, who was nice, and a man named Griffin, who was kind and gentle. _Muffy sure loved to gossip. Ugh, I hate people who spread gossip and rumours… luckily I don't think Muffy's __that__ bad._

After the introductions I realized it was getting kind of late, but I wanted to check out what was up that hill I saw earlier before I turned in for the night. I walked up the stone path relying on my map to take me the right way.

I had just reached a fountain when the door to a huge mansion swung open and a man walked out and was making his way around the fountain I was standing in front of but stopped when he saw me.

He flashed a dazzling smile. "Hello beautiful, it's dangerous for a fair maiden such as yourself to be walking alone at night, you know." He purred.

I raised an eyebrow at him. The man had long, silvery hair that just went to his back, and mesmerizing aqua coloured eyes. He wore a leopard print top that was widely open at the top so you could see a part of his bare chest, and tight purple pants.

"Not to be rude but… who in the hell are you anyway?" I questioned. Just then the door opened once again and Lumina came running out. She saw the silver haired man and glared.

"Hey! Aren't you that thief that warns his victims ahead of time?!" She shouted at him. _So… this guys a thief huh?_ The man didn't look fazed at all.

"Hehe. It seems I am quite popular in this town. Hold up Beautiful, Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." He replied smoothly. _Is this guy for real?_ Lumina smiled shyly and put her hands on her cheeks. "What a smooth talker." She said to herself, and then giggled. My jaw practically hit the floor as I stared at her.

_The man just stole from her and now that she got one compliment from the guy she's not going to do anything about it?! What the hell is wrong with you Lumina?!_

The man turned back to me. "Call me Phantom Skye. I'm quite the ladies' man, and a prince of the stars." _-.- He can't be serious._

I looked over at Lumina once again, who still happened to be in her fantasy land. _Lumina seriously? He is a thief who just stole from you for gods sakes!_

I turned back to Skye. "I have a feeling we'll meet again, it's in the stars." I glared at him. "What the hell? What are you talking about, "it's in the stars?""

Skye smiled and ignored my question then began walking down the path away from the mansion. I turned to Lumina and saw her _still_ just standing there holding her cheeks and giggling.

I then ran after Skye in an attempt to get back whatever he stole. _There's no way in hell I'm just gonna let some pale freak with horrible fashion sense just come in and steal from my friend without making him feel my wrath! Even if my friend did absolutely nothing about it!_

He was walking down the path at an incredibly slow pace, which is odd and extremely insulting considering he just stole something and he's just casually walking away. _Enjoying the scenery are we?_

I ran right in front of him and he stopped. I thrust my finger in his face. "Hey, idiot! You can't just steal from my friend and then expect to just get away with it!" I shouted at him. Skye smirked at me. "Couldn't stay away, beautiful?"

He asked in a velvety voice. "What? How in the hell did you get that out of what I said you creep!" He came really close to me.

He brushed my cheek with his hand, and moved a strand of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. My eyes widened. "Don't touch me!" I yelled slapping his hand away.

He smirked once again, this time with a very amused expression. "As much as it pains me to say this, I'm a bit pressed for time, I really must be going." Skye touched my cheek one last time, and then walked away.

_That little-_ "You idiot! Give back whatever you stole right now!" I started charging at him but he easily side-stepped me.

Skye's smirk never left his face. I turned around ready to try and tackle him, but he was standing right in front of me. I almost fell backwards, scared out of my wits but Skye grabbed hold of my wrist just in time and pulled me towards him.

He chuckled and then whispered into my ear. "I enjoyed the time we spent together tonight, I can't wait to do this again sometime."

My cheeks grew a tiny bit pink when he said that. "S-Shut up! You creep!" I say stuttering slightly. Skye then let go of my wrist and took the chance to make his escape.

He walked away before turning back about a little distance away. "Farewell, my little angel." He said winking, did a quick little wave and walked away into the darkness of the night. "Hey wait a second you little prick!"

I called angrily coming out of my 3 second stand still and running after him, but there was no sign of the thief anywhere.

Fuming, I trudged back to my farm. _I can't __**believe**_ _I let that pale faced freak get away with that! That cocky asshole!_ I walked into my cabin and climbed into my bed.

I slightly smirked to myself as a thought occurred to me. _This town's turned out to be quite interesting. _I thought about the Phantom Thief, Skye.

_I will catch you Skye, then I will throw your ass in jail, if it's the last fudging thing I do. _At that thought, I slowly drifted to sleep, wondering what other horrors this hell hole had to offer.

_(By the way, this is my first chapter story, so if you review please don't be too harsh. Please review though, I'd like to hear your thoughts so far! What could be improved and whatnot. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon!)_


	3. Goddess Pond

**Chapter 3**

I woke up, slightly exhausted from last night's drama, and slowly got out of bed, groaning. _Okay… this is gonna take some getting used to. _I thought tiredly.

I yawned loudly and stretched my body. I checked the time to find out it was 6:00 AM. _6:00 AM?! Who the hell wakes up so early in the goddamn morning? Damn you Takakura!_

I sighed heavily, and got dressed and got ready to start another day of farming.

I stepped out into the cool, early morning air, and started towards my fields, grabbing my slightly rusted light blue watering can.

I stood in front of my freshly planted seeds, and slowly tipped over my watering can, sprinkling an area in fresh water. _This is gonna be a long day._

I whipped the sweat off my brow and threw my watering can into my rucksack_. Finally, finished. _I sighed in relief and tiredness, and trudged toward town.

I barged into the Blue Bar and sat on a stool, resting my head in my hands. "Hey Jill! Done with work for today?" A cheerful voice asked.

My violet eyes shifted up to see Muffy looking down at me with a bright smile. I sighed. "Yeah but man, farm work isn't all that easy. I'm not used to using so much energy." I explained.

"Mhmm, working on a farm does look tough, and it's certainly not a woman's job. But I'm glad you're working on the farm, now I can try some of your produce!" Muffy exclaimed.

I laughed tiredly. "Yeah I'll be sure to get you to try some sometime." Muffy and I talked for a little bit longer about gossip, boys, lots of things really.

Finally I stood up from my stool and started heading for the door. "Well, I'll talk to ya later Muff, I'm gonna go home." I stated and opened the door. "Kay, see you later Jill!"

I waved then stepped outside and closed the door behind me. It was getting a little dark outside.

I started for my farm when I decided I'd stop by the farm across the bridge see Celia. I crossed the bridge to her farm and knocked on the cabin door.

"Come in!" I heard a muffled voice reply. I entered and saw Vesta, Celia and Marlin standing around the room. "Uh, hi." I stated nervously. Vesta chuckled and Celia smiled, Marlin was still emotionless.

"No need to be shy! Whaddaya need?" Vesta asked in that loud voice she has. I smiled. "I just came to talk to Celia." Celia smiled shyly at me.

"Oh well why didn't you say so? You two can head on up to the attic, Celia's room's just up there." Vesta replied. "Ok, you wanna talk in your room Celia?" I asked politely.

"Sure…" Celia nodded and led the way to the stairs that led to the attic. She slowly climbed up the stairs and I followed close behind. We arrived at the top and she moved out of the way to give me room to enter. I climbed the rest of the way and looked at Celia's room.

It was a simple room, a single bed in the corner of the attic with a medium size table beside it. A vase rested on the table's surface with a single purple flower in the center. In front of the table was a low stool. Across from the table stood a dresser, it was an elegant light brown, and curved on the top. In the other corner of the room beside the table two lush green plants stood tall. It was obvious they were well taken care of.

"So, Jill… have you settled into farm life?" Celia asked. "I'm not used to all this quite yet. Farm work is actually harder than I thought it would be. It's so tiring!" I exclaimed. Celia giggled.

"Well, it was only your first day; you have plenty of time to get the hang of things." That made me smile. "Yeah, I just hope my body will adapt." I suddenly remembered the silver haired robber, Skye.

"Um, Celia?" I began nervously. "Yes?" I was going to try to learn more about him from other people, see if they heard of him, his weaknesses, stuff like that.

"Uh, do you know a guy who steals things and goes by the name Phantom Skye?" Celia froze and then her face contorted to a grim expression.

"Yes, everyone knows about him, and few have actually seen him. He was first in Mineral Town, stealing things here and there. Now he has come to Forget-Me-Not-Valley. First Lumina, who knows where he'll strike next…" I snorted.

"Oh, come on Celia! He doesn't sound so tough!" She then looked me straight in the eye. "Jill, he's never been caught." My eyes widened.

_Never? Seriously? Wait, the idiot probably only steals from women so if they protest to him stealing from them he'll just flirt with them all. Plus he's probably stronger than most of them._

_I wonder what the hell the bastard would do if his little "charm" skills were to fail… he even got me with it for about three seconds… and that's saying something, I'm pretty strong willed._

"Also, rumour is that Skye uses his good looks and charm as his escape route. Apparently, he's supposed to be really handsome." Celia added quietly._ Aha! I fudging knew it…_ I thought triumphantly.

"Well Celia, thanks for the info, but I gotta be heading home now." I headed for the stairs. "Wait!" Celia protested. I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Why did you ask? You know, about Skye." I thought for a moment. "Let's just say… we had an encounter the other night." With that, I walked downstairs and exited the cabin, saying bye to Marlin and Vesta.

_I love being all dramatic._ It was now fairly dark out and a full moon was high in the sky. For some reason I wasn't tired yet so I headed up to the goddess pond.

I stumbled upon it the other day when I was meeting and greeting everyone. I walked up to the pond and was quickly mesmerized by its peaceful waters.

Even through the slight breeze in the air the water remained still. I sat down in front of the pond, feeling at ease for the first time that I've been in Forget-Me-Not-Valley, totally comfortable and relaxed. Until I heard light footsteps.

I tried to ignore them at first, trying to stay in my calm and serene state, but unfortunately for me, that wasn't going to happen.

"Hello Beautiful. Out alone at night again I see." A cool voice said, and I instantly tensed. I stood up quickly and turned around. "You…" I said angrily.

He had that smirk of his firmly in place. "I told you we would meet again, though I didn't think it would be so soon. However I'm quite glad it was. Hehe."

"What do you want?" I replied icily, trying to control my urge to kill him on the spot. _Why don't I just tackle him now? Then I could throw him in jail, and visit him every day to laugh in his face! _With that thought in mind, I silently made a plan to catch him off guard.

"I don't want anything. I always come here at night when the weather is nice. It's quite peaceful, don't you agree?" "Yeah, it was peaceful… until you came." I muttered, but it seems Skye didn't hear me. Even if he did, he didn't say anything about it.

"Anyway, don't you have to steal from someone or something?" I asked, trying to make conversation. "No, not tonight. I guess you could say I'm off duty. Hehe. Besides, I do not steal every night." Phantom Skye explained.

"Hm, that's too bad… because that was your last chance!" I shouted and lunged at him. It seemed Skye was taken by surprise because he did nothing to stop the impact. So, naturally, we fell to the ground, me on top of Skye.

"HAH! I caught you!" I exclaimed happily. "You know if you really wanted to kiss me that desperately you could have just asked." Skye said with a smirked on his face.

A light blush tinted my cheeks. I tried to look at him disgusted. "Why would I want to kiss you?!" I shouted. "Because everyone wants to kiss me. Hehe. And besides, you're blushing proves my point." "NO, I'M NOT BLUSHING!" I shouted, trying to control my burning cheeks.

_Wait, why he- _In the blink of an eye Skye was the one on top and I was suddenly the one underneath. Skye had my arms pinned down firmly. _WHAT THE HELL? How did he do that?! _"W-what?! How d-did you-?!" I stuttered.

At this point Skye looked very pleased. "Ugh! Never mind, just get the hell off me you twit!" I yelled. "Hmm…. no, I don't think I will. I'm quite comfortable down here." He replied simply.

_I swear, when I get out of here I'll…_ My eyebrow twitched. I struggled to get him off of me, but all to no avail. "I swear Skye, the second I get out of here I'm gonna strangle you!" I threatened, my eyes narrowed angrily.

"Really now? Is that so? I think I'll take my chances." Suddenly his face started inching closer to mine. "Don't want to kiss me eh? We'll see about that…" My eyes widened and slight fear settled in.

"S-Skye… You'd better not…" I started quietly, a little scared of his intentions. His eyes met my gaze for a moment, and then traveled lower, to another part of my face… my lips.

My breath quickened. I tried to move my face as far away as I could from his, which was almost impossible, considering that my head was flat on the ground and he was on top of me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to inevitably collide with mine. _That bastard…he…he's gonna take my first kiss… asshole… _I waited, and waited, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw Skye was no longer on top of me. In fact, he was completely gone.

I sat up and heard a _crunch. _I looked down to see me sitting on a piece of paper with neat and fancy hand writing on it. I picked it up and realized it was a note. It read:

_My apologies I had to leave so abruptly. Let's just say I have some… business to take care of that had slipped my mind until that moment_. _I would have loved to have walked you home, but I wouldn't want anyone to see a beautiful girl like you walking around with a thief like me._

_I hope to see you again in the near future; in fact I'm quite sure we will cross paths once again. Until then, goodbye my lovely._

_-Phantom Skye_

I crumpled the note into a ball and stuffed it into my pocket. _Ok, one question… what the hell just happened? _I pondered.

_That asshole…_ _He tricked me into thinking he was gonna kiss me and then ran off! Ohh… when I get my hands on him… _I stood up, wiped the dirt off my clothes and headed back to my farm.

I slowly dragged myself into my cabin and glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 11:00 PM. _You see what he's doing to me? I'm losing sleep because of him!_

I groaned and set my rucksack down and put my tools away. I flopped onto my bed and turned on my side. It was then that a few thoughts entered my mind.

_Why did Skye try to kiss me? Why did he stop? And… why did I not try to stop him? Not that I would have been able to, but still… _All these questions, and not one answer. I got as comfortable as I could, and slowly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Yay, third chapter complete! I hope you all liked, and please, please review and tell me what you think! I need to know where I need improvements and I want to know if this story is good or not. I need opinions, and inspiration to continue this story._


	4. The Blue Bar

**Fantasy is now Non-Fiction: Thank you for reviewing! And thank you! I'm glad someone thinks I'm doing a good job on Skye's part. It's a little difficult to write for Skye's character, but I try my best :) I'm sorry I didn't really explain why Jill doesn't care much for Skye, I'll try to enlighten you and everyone in this chapter. Also I didn't take it in a bad way at all! I'm glad you told me, it'll help me improve. Please tell me if you find anything else that I need to fix or improve on!**

"Hi! Welcome to Chicken Li'l's! How may I help you today?" A chirpy voice asked into the phone. "Yes, hi, I'd like to buy a chicken." I replied positively.

I was having a pretty good week. I had Gotz build me a chicken coop, and now I was buying my very first chicken! That wasn't all to be happy about. Skye hasn't shown up at all!

I've been in a good mood all week. Yes, it's been a week since he tricked me into thinking he was going to kiss me. I still haven't figured out why he did that. _Probably to piss me off._

Before I even knew about Skye being a thief, I found him annoying. The way he talked, how he kept calling me beautiful, and his smirk. God, I hate that smirk! How badly I just wanted to rip it off his face and stomp on it.

Now that I know he's a thief, it gives me more of a reason to dislike him. I've always hated people who steal things from others.

What if they're poor? What if you just stole the one thing they hold dear to them? Thieves and Robbers never stop to think about that sort of thing. They just take. And I hate them for it.

When I was at home, whenever I heard about a robbery on TV I always thought about that. I still do, but now I think about Skye.

If Skye wasn't a thief, then I know I would have gotten past his arrogance and cocky exterior and became his friend, but he _is_ a thief. So I can't.

I have to do my part and make sure justice is done, and help capture Skye in any way I can.

"Ok! I'll ship it to you, it should be there by tomorrow!" The girl said happily. "Thank you, bye." I hung up the phone. I smiled. _Might as well go in town! _I thought to myself and headed out the door.

I decided to visit Lumina in her mansion. We've actually managed to become pretty good friends! I was also pretty close to Celia, she was like a sister to me now.

I knocked on the huge mansion door, and entered. Lumina was playing on the piano. I listened as she moved and pressed her fingers onto the different keys in perfect synchrony creating a happy tune.

A few minutes later she stopped and stood. "You're getting really good." I stated. Lumina turned around. "Oh, hey Jill! What's up?" she asked. "I just got done work, and I ordered a chicken." I stated proudly.

"That's awesome! Soon you'll have your own eggs to cook or sell, or whatever!" She exclaimed. "I know! I'm excited. But anyway, enough about me, how are you doing?"

"The usual, trying to get Rock to notice me." She stated glumly. Lumina had finally given up on Skye, and now she has a crush on Rock. Two cocky, conceited people in a row. Funny how that works, isn't it?

I honestly have no idea what she sees in Rock. One, he's an idiot, two, he's way too over-confident, and three, he's completely oblivious to everything.

Those are definitely not the only reasons, those are just the main ones. "I don't know why he bothers flirting with other women when you're a really nice, good looking woman who actually cares about him."

Lumina smiled. "Thanks for saying that, it helps a lot! I'll just have to keep trying, that's all! Thanks Jill, you're the best." Lumina said happily and give me a hug. I hugged back. "Happy to help!" I replied.

We pulled away and started chatting about ways for Lumina to get Rock's attention. "Maybe we should dress you up, and get Rock to come over, that way he'll know what he's missing." I suggested.

"Ohh, that sounds good! I like it! Ok, come back on Tuesday and we'll do it then." She said excitedly. "Sounds good." I confirmed.

"Well, it's getting late, so I'm gonna go home. Bye Lumina!" I said and went out the door. "See ya on Tuesday!" she called. I walked home to my tiny cabin.

I opened the door and threw my tools to the side. I fell on my bed and as soon as I did, I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of something lightly hitting the roof. I got out of bed and stepped outside. It was raining. _YES! Now I don't have to water my crops! _I pumped my fist into the air, and quickly got inside.

I got dressed and put my tools in my rucksack. _Wait a minute… my chicken was supposed to come today! _I panicked and ran out the door. I check in front of the shipping bin and Takakura's house.

_Ok… maybe they don't deliver animals on rainy days._ I thought relieved. With that, I walked to the Blue Bar. I hadn't talked to Muffy in a while and I had no work to do since it was raining.

I quickly opened the door to the bar and closed it. Muffy and Griffin stood behind the counter reading something and focusing intensely. I walked up to the counter and sat on a stool.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin?" I asked. Muffy jumped slightly and turned to face me. "Oh, Jill! Thank goodness you're here!" Muffy exclaimed. "Why? What's going on?" I asked suspiciously. _I suddenly have a bad feeling…_

"We just received this note this morning." Griffin explained. He handed it to me. It had neat and fancy writing on it. I had a feeling I already knew who it belonged to. It read:

_At midnight, I'm going to bless your bar by coming here for a drink._

_-Phantom Skye_

I groaned. _I knew it was him! Coming to steal some drinks eh? Not gonna happen buddy. _"He certainly loves himself." Griffin grunted. "You have no idea." I muttered. "He seems pretty confident, to send a note beforehand. I like that." Muffy stated.

Griffin rolled his eyes. "Well he's a thief, so we gotta catch him." Griffin replied. "That's right! We'll make him pay for that drink!" Muffy exclaimed with a look of determination on her face. "That's…not what I meant…" Griffin sighed.

"I was kidding! Anyway, Jill, will you help us try and capture him tonight?" Muffy asked with pleading eyes. "Sure, I'll help." I replied. To be honest I couldn't wait. This was a golden opportunity to capture Skye and finally put him behind bars.

"Great, come back around 10." Griffin said gratefully. I nodded and left, trying to find something to do to pass the time. _Ohh, I know! I'll go talk to Celia! _I went over to Vesta's farm.

I knocked on the door to their cabin. I entered when I heard someone say come in. The only one in the room was Marlin. _This is kinda awkward. _"Is… Celia home?" I asked hesitantly. "Celia's upstairs. She's sick, though. Vesta's up there taking care of her." Marlin replied in a cool tone.

"Oh, ok then. So… what's your favourite food?" I asked randomly. "…Why do you ask? … Well, whatever, so… yeah. What's my favourite food?... I never do have a good answer for that…" He replied awkwardly.

_It's just a simple question…? _There was a long pause. "My favourite food is…" Just before Marlin answered, Vesta came down from the attic. She saw me and smiled.

"Oh Jill! You're here. You and Marlin together? That's a little unexpected! What were you two talking about?" Vesta asked cheerfully. "Jill… this conversation is over." Marlin whispered to me. I nodded.

"Nothing really… It was no big deal… More importantly, how is Celia feeling?" Marlin asked worriedly. Vesta smiled warmly. "Well, it's no big deal. She's just worn out, that's all. I think she'll wake up soon." "Oh, I see. …I hope so." He sounded relieved.

"Well, I'd better get going. See ya." I stated. "Come by again real soon!" Vesta called after me. I nodded and left. I checked the time. 9:40 PM. _Shit, I better get going now! _I walked to the Blue Bar. By the time I got there, it was 10:00 PM.

I opened the door. Muffy and Griffin were sitting there. "Hey, Jill. Thanks for coming!" Muffy said happily. "Skye hasn't shown up yet." Griffin stated. "Ok, guess we'll have to wait." I replied. We waited for a while. Skye didn't show up.

_What the hell's taking him so goddamn long?! _ Suddenly Muffy perked up. "Mhmm… do I smell… curry?" Muffy asked dreamily. "Yes… that smells… pretty good…" Griffin replied, seeming to be in a trance-like state.

"Jill… stay here, we're gonna go check it out…" Muffy told me and she and Griffin ran out the door. "Wait! Don't leave me here alone! What if Skye shows up?!" I shouted after them. About five seconds later the door swung open and Skye walked in.

_What do you know? I was right about him showing up while they were gone. Of fudging course! _Skye's eyes landed on me and he smirked with his eyes closed. "Hehe. We meet yet again, my darling Jill. Do you believe that the power of fate has drawn us together?" He asked coolly.

_God, why me? _"Gee, could it be fate?" I asked sarcastically, but apparently it didn't show that well. He smiled and blushed. "Hahahaha. It makes me happy to hear that from you, Jill. Hehe." He stated and winked. I scoffed.

"So, come here to steal drinks hm? Not on my watch, bud." I said and my eyes narrowed. Skye's smirk returned once again. "Hehe. Trying to stop me hm? That's so cute." He teased. _I will murder you Skye! _Anger quickly seeped in.

"Cute? You think that's cute? You won't think it's very cute when I tear your eyeballs out of your head." I shot back icily. "That was even more adorable. Hehe. Anyway, I'm wondering if you would hold still for a moment."

"Hold still? What are you talking ab-" "CHICK-BEAM…FIRE!" Skye shouted. I burst out laughing. _What the hell…? Chick-beam? Oh my… god… hahaha! _"What the hell was that all about? Chick-beam? God that was funny…hahaha."

I moved my hand to wipe the tear out of my eye. At least I tried to, but for some reason, my hand didn't move. I tried my other hand. Nothing. "What the hell?! Skye what did you do to me?!" I yelled trying to move. I was completely frozen.

"Just relax, you'll be able to move again in an hour or so." Skye replied calmly. "Hour or so?! I wanna move right now goddammit!" I shouted glaring at him. He put his finger to my lips. "Shh." He whispered. He removed his finger and walked behind the counter.

I was in slight shock. I heard him moving bottles around in the back. There was an awkward silence. Finally, annoyed by the quiet, I spoke up. "Why the heck are you a thief anyway?" I asked breaking the silence.

The movement stopped for a moment. "Hehe. I don't know why really." He replied teasingly, and began searching again. _Can I get a straight answer? _He was really annoying me. "Is it just for fun or something?"

He stopped again. "Hehe. That might be it, and that might not be it." I groaned. "Hehe. You want to know more about me, don't you…?" _Well I decided to ask you random questions because I was bored outta my mind, but I guess that works too. _"Uhh… sure?" I responded, making it sound like a question.

"But if I simply tell you, it would take the entire mystique out of our relationship." "What relationship?!" I snapped. "You misunderstand. But I'll tell you what. If you can catch me, I'll tell you anything you want." Skye replied. _Anything huh? _"Anything?" I questioned. "Anything." He confirmed.

"That's weird, I could have sworn I that amazing smell was coming from here." Said a voice. It sounded like Muffy. "Yeah. Let's go back to the Bar." Replied another voice. Griffin.

"Hehe. Sorry, but it looks like I'm a bit pressed for time. Gotta jet!" Skye walked around the counter and stood in front of me. He leaned towards me and slowly wrapped his arms around me.

He held me close to him. He was actually really warm. "Until next time, my angel." Skye whispered into my ear. My face heated up. "Skye what are you…" I started. He quickly let go and headed out the door.

I stared after him. _What… just happened…?_ A couple seconds later, Muffy and Griffin came back into the bar. "Guys… while you were gone, Phantom Skye was here." I stated.

"What? The Phantom was here!? Muffy ran to check the shelves. "It's true! The Okuhattan is gone!" She cried. "Are you okay Jill?" Griffin asked concerned. "I'm fine, but he used this weird freezing spell… Chick…beam? I think it was called." I explained.

"Wait, you were paralyzed by the phantom's magic?" Muffy exclaimed. "Well, that's the Phantom for you… His gears are always turning." Griffin sighed. "Seems like…" I replied flatly.

"I'm so sorry Jill, I just left you all alone." Muffy apologized. "It's no big deal… I'm not hurt or anything." I reassured. "I'm sorry too. Thank you for the help. You should get a good night sleep after this." Griffin said.

"Ok, see you later guys." I replied and walked out. I walked on the path toward my farm.

_First I didn't try to stop him from kissing me, then I didn't yell at him to stop hugging me… What is happening to me?_

* * *

_Sorry I took a while to update, I'm slow :P Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Also, sorry if it was boring, I'll try to improve on that._


	5. Makeover

**Fantasy is now Non-Fiction: Thanks for saying the last chapter wasn't boring! I get a little worried sometimes that my writing isn't exciting enough and that people will lose interest in it. And haha thanks, I try to make it funny or else I won't want to write it. I try to make the Skye and Jill scenes kinda funny, Jill is pretty much always on the offensive around him because she doesn't like Skye all that much yet as you can clearly see! Yes I see what you mean, and no offense taken! I probably should have wrote her more withdrawn, or angry that Skye had escaped yet again. Thank you for reviewing and let me know if you see anything else I need to work on! Keep on reviewing! **

"Please Nami, I need your help!" I pleaded. "Why should I? It's not my problem." Nami replied somewhat annoyed. It was the day after the incident at the Blue bar. It was also the day that I agreed to help Lumina get a makeover. Unfortunately, I couldn't do this alone and needed the help of all the other girls in the valley because frankly, I didn't even know all that much about dresses and makeup.

I'd already gotten all the girls to agree to help me, except for Nami. She was a tough cookie to crack, if that's even an expression. I forget how it goes. I also finally got my chicken. I named her Chu.

I thought about it for a moment. "If you help me… then you can ask one favour of me of anything you want." I answered. Nami had a thoughtful expression. "Anything?" She asked with an evil grin. "Anything." I repeated. _Whoa, major déjà vu moment._

"…Ok, I'll help you." Nami said finally. "YES! Thank you! Now come on, everyone's at Lumina's mansion." I said quickly. She was about to respond but I grabbed her arm and dragged her up the hill to the estate. I finally let go of her arm when we got to the door. I knocked.

The door opened to reveal Muffy, Celia, Flora and Lumina. "Jill! You got her to cooperate?" Muffy asked excitedly. "Yup! Now come on, we need to help Lumina!" I ordered. They all moved aside as Nami and I stepped in. We all went upstairs to Lumina's room.

"Ok, first, we have to get you a dress!" Muffy instructed. "Right! Let me go through my closet. Rock will be here in a couple hours." Lumina replied and ran over to her closet, ripping the door open. Inside the closet many beautiful and detailed dresses and outfits hung from the hangers.

Everyone gasped and stared dreamily. Well, aside from me and Nami. Nami looked half impressed and I was a little excited seeing so many nice dresses at once.

"Lumina… where did you get all this stuff?" Celia asked in a dazed. "Oh, I ordered them all from a famous designer." Lumina replied simply. "… How much did all of this cost?" I asked. Lumina scratched her head in thought. "All of it? Umm… carry the one…. Multiply… About 500,000 G. It's no big deal." Lumina explained calmly. Our jaws dropped.

_W-What did she just say?! 500,000 G?! THAT'S CRAZY! _"U-uh… N-never mind that, we should just pick one for you already." I stuttered out. _Man, that's a lot of cash for dresses! _"O-OK, let's look through them." Muffy squeaked. Even she was surprised.

We went to the closet and Lumina sat in a chair and watched. We first pulled out an aqua colored dress. It was a simple design, sleeveless and ended right above the knees. We glanced at Lumina and then back to the dress, and shared a nod of agreement.

Muffy grabbed the dress, ran over to Lumina shoving it into her hands, and then pushing her into her bathroom. "Get changed!" Muffy ordered, and closed the door.

A minute later, Lumina walked out in the dress, and stopped in front of us. "Well? What do you think?" Lumina asked, placing a hand on her hip. One by one, we circled around her, inspecting the dress on her. "Nope." We all said at the same time.

"Go back into the bathroom and wait, we'll get more dresses." Flora directed. Lumina nodded and went back into her bathroom. "There's still tons more dresses so there's a good chance we'll find a really good one." Celia spoke. "They're all good. We need to find a dress that's suitable for Lumina and matches her personality." Nami said wisely. We all murmured in agreement.

"OK, let's look again." I said after a bit. We all went back over to the closet and searched a little longer. In the end, we came up with the final four dresses. _This could probably be a TV show... if it isn't already._

The first of the four was lavender; short sleeved and had designs circling the bottom part which ended below the knees. The second was a dark blue. It was sleeveless, had sparkles covering the entire outside of it, and it ended right at the knees. The third was a fiery red. Rubies were embroidered into the neckline. This one was sleeveless, and ended high above the knees, right in the middle of the thighs. The last one was black. It was a soft, silk material, sleeveless and ended just below the knees. Black pearls were embroidered into the waistline, and below the waist, very detailed and intricate designs were hemmed.

Muffy handed Lumina each dress, and when she tried them all on, we discussed in private. "I don't know… I really liked that blue one…" Muffy murmured. "It was too… sparkly for me." I stated quietly. "Well, what about that black one? It seemed pretty nice, and it wasn't too fancy…" Celia whispered.

"Eh, it was good, but black doesn't really suit Lumina all that well…" Nami muttered. "Wait! What about the lavender one? It looked really good on Lumina and it kinda matches her personality…" I blurted in half a whisper. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Yeah, the light colour did look good on her." Flora agreed. "Plus, the red one looks way too try-hardy." Muffy commented. "So… all in favour of the Lavender dress?" I questioned. Everyone raised their hands. "Great, now that that's settled, we should tell Lumina." Nami said quietly. We all agreed.

"Lumina! You can come out now!" I called. Lumina stepped out of the bathroom. "So, what did you guys decide?" She asked, looking at each of us. "We ended up agreeing on the lavender dress." Muffy stated. "So get changed again." Nami commanded. Lumina ran back into the bathroom and then came out with the dress on. "Makeup time!" Muffy sang.

"Ok, Muffy and Flora do the makeup, and me, Celia and Nami will do the hair." I instructed firmly. As soon as I was done speaking, we got to work. First, Muffy and Flora started doing her makeup. In the end, Lumina had light green eye shadow some mascara and lip 're trying to keep it somewhat simple.

Next, Celia, Nami and I styled her hair. We curled it with a curling iron and put a sparkling blue clip on the right side of her bangs. "Well, we're done. Take a look." I urged. "Lumina stood in front of her mirror, gaping at her reflection.

"I… I love it!" Lumina cheered. Me and the girls high-fived each other. "Thank you Jill… for coming up with the idea… and thanks guys, for helping out." Lumina murmured appreciatively. "No problem Lumina, after all we are your friends." I replied. "Yeah, we care about you." Celia added. "You would help any of us if we were in the same position." Muffy chimed in.

Everyone agreed. I checked the time. 5:50 PM. "Uh, Lumina? What time is Rock supposed to show up?" I asked uneasily. "Six, why?" Lumina questioned curiously. "Its 5:50 PM now…" I trailed off.

"What?! We need to move! NOW!" Muffy yelled. We all rushed down the stairs. When we got down the stairs, I checked the time again. 6:00 PM on the dot. As soon as I looked up from my watch, there was a knock on the door. _That was convenient._

"Lumina, answer the door, everybody else, hide!" I whispered loudly. We all ran to different hiding spots. I dived and hid under the piano. I watched from my hiding spot as Lumina opened the door. Rock came in.

He walked past her a little and turned around. "Hey Lumi-" Rock's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head and his jaw fell open wide. I tried my best to suppress a giggle that was threatening to was blushing at his reaction.

"L-Lumina?! Whoa… babe, you look so hot!" Rock exclaimed. _Wow. Of all the things he could have said… it had to be that. This is why I don't see how Lumina could like this guy. Well… as long as she's happy I guess._ Lumina giggled. "You're not so bad either." She flirted.

Rock smirked. "I know. So, Lumina… wanna go out sometime?" He asked. She looked down, blushing. "Sure…" She replied shyly. "Alright! Let's go somewhere now!" Rock declared. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the mansion.

I slowly came out of my hiding spot. Soon everyone else came out too. It was silent for a moment. "Well that went well." Nami mumbled. "Yeah, even though it's Rock, I'm happy for Lumina." Muffy said proudly. On this, we all approved.

"Well, we should all probably go home." I said after a while. "Yeah, it's getting late." Muffy agreed. After that, we all went our separate ways, after we said our farewells. I was the last to leave the had somehow gotten very dark outside.

I walked on the path toward my ranch at a slow pace. I was just a few steps away from my property. "Hehe. Hello again, my beautiful Jill." Said a smooth voice. I stopped dead in my tracks. _Oh… why now?_

I turned around slowly. "Skye…" I started. Skye was a few feet away from me. He had his eyes closed and that same smirk that I hated on his face. "Yes?" He questioned. "Why are you doing this to me?" I finished finally. His smirk grew a tiny bit wider. "Doing what?" He asked innocently.

"You know what I mean. Two weeks ago, you almost kissed me, but you didn't… and then last night you hugged me, and then left… why are you doing this?" I asked calmly. Skye opened his eyes and then had an unreadable expression on his face. I gazed into his aqua coloured eyes. I blinked for a second, and Skye had disappeared.

"All in good time my sweet Jill, all in good time." A voice whispered into my ear. I turned my head and seen Skye standing there. Skye reached out and cupped my cheek. He lightly caressed my skin with his thumb. Eventually he pulled away, and stepped back.

He smiled, and it was an actual honest smile. I stared at him, not knowing what to say, or what to think. He started walking, across the bridge where Vesta's farm is, and kept walking. I watched as he slowly disappeared in the distance. How he slowly got further and further away from me, and I just let him.

With no emotion, I walked to my farm, and into my cabin. I stood there for a moment, before falling to my knees and letting out a frustrated scream.

I started punching the ground furiously. "WHAT…THE…HELL…IS…HAPPENING…TO…ME?!" I screamed between punches.

Eventually I stopped punching the ground, being too tired to continue. I stared at my knuckles, bruised and bleeding. I dug out of my rucksack and grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around each of my knuckles.

I stood up, now exhausted, and crawled into bed. After a bit, I somehow managed to fall asleep, dreaming about the events of today.

* * *

_Well, there you have it! A little drama at the end, at least that's what I tried to make it. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, sorry Skye only showed up for a little bit, I'm trying to make him seem mysterious. He should be in it more next chapter. And about the dresses, sorry, I'm horrible at describing clothes._


	6. Dig Site Robbery (Part 1)

**(I am so, so sorry for not updating! First the exams were keeping me busy and now just school, drama and moving are all keeping me side-tracked, so I'm really sorry this is so late)**

**Fantasy is now Non-Fiction: Skye could be anywhere! And Yeah, he is REALLY cute on a side note -w- I try to keep it fresh, and hopefully I will continue to do so in future chapters, but we ALL know how this is gonna end… I really enjoyed the fan art by the way, and sorry this is so late… :(**

**TheEEPGirl: Glad you're enjoying this so far! I love Skye too, so I'm glad I get to write about him!**

**corbyfan: Yeah, sorry about that, I kinda didn't want to make it too long, but still make events and stuff happen in between, if you know what I mean. Glad you are enjoying this, nonetheless, and I will try to update more often, and try to recover from that long, inactive period. **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, on with the chapter…-**

"Sorry Jill, I'm with Lumina now. You had your chance to take a cruise on the Rock-inator, but it's too late now. You can still admire me from afar, but you can't touch." Rock interrupted. I sweat dropped.

"Rock, I don't want to go out with you. I just wanted to tell you that Lumina wants you to come to the mansion." I explained, obviously annoyed.

_God, his obnoxiousness and idiocy is suffocating! Never should have agreed to deliver the stupid message…_

It was now summer. I haven't seen Skye since that night me and the girls helped Lumina. After that night, I buried myself in my farm work. By doing so, I eventually got a barn built, and so I bought a cow, and a sheep. I named my cow Berry, and my sheep Cherry. For some reason I wanted their names to rhyme, so I decided on those.

I admit it; I was trying to avoid what was constantly on my mind. Skye and his motives, it was the subject that was repeatedly coursing through my head.

Why was he doing these things to me? Is he playing some kind of mind game?

_He's probably trying to make me fall in love with him to distract me so he can either steal me blind, or so I won't try to stop him on his heists. Shit, I'm back on this goddamn topic again… need to keep myself busy…_

"My babe wants to see me? Oh I get it, she probably wants sexy ti-" "Please Rock, I'd rather not hear about that between you and Lumina!" I shuddered. Rock smirked. _Uh oh, I think he's getting the wrong idea again... _"Aww, is Jilly being _jealous?" _Rock asked with raised eyebrows. _Yep. Definitely the wrong idea._

"No, I'd just rather not hear about your "personal moments" between each other." I explained. "Now I'm gonna go so you can go to Lumina. Bye Rock." I turned on my heel and walked out of the inn. I started walking down the stone path, when I suddenly realized, I had nothing to do.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now…? Oh! I know! I'll go mining! I haven't gone mining once the whole time I was here, and I already unlocked a couple floors! _I started racing towards the excavation site, where Flora and Carter would most likely be. I went into the opening of the mine, and looked around. Flora and Carter weren't inside. "Maybe I should wait? Nah I'll go get them now." I decided out loud, then went outside and went to their tent.

I went inside and saw Flora and Carter. They both looked very serious. Suddenly Carter looked up and saw me. "Jill! You came at a good time." Carter said seriously. _Already, I find myself not liking where this is going. I swear to god if it's S- _"A note arrived this morning from Phantom Skye." Flora stated. _Why am I not surprised? God, you just love to torment me don't you? You're an asshole you know that? I'm kidding please don't kill me. _Flora handed me the neatly wrote letter. It read:

_At midnight tonight, I'm going to be stealing all your precious valuables in your tent._

_Phantom Skye_

_Hah, why does it seem like I'm always around when Skye leaves a note? _"That no good, dirty, snake in the grass of a thief!" Carter ranted. "We'll be set back for days or weeks if he steals our artifacts!" Flora exclaimed worriedly. I just stood there like an idiot.

"Well I have a plan! Jill, if you lend us a hand tonight, we'll surely be able to catch that rotten thief! What do you say?" Carter asked. I slowly nodded. "I guess I'll help. I wasn't much help with Muffy and Griffin, but I will try." I spoke half-heartedly. _I'll have to put my thoughts and feelings aside. After all, he is a thief. All thieves belong behind bars._

"Oh, thank you Jill! Thank you so much!" Flora exclaimed gratefully. "And I thank you as well. Come here tonight between ten and twelve, and we'll be waiting in the tent." Carter explained carefully. I nodded and left. _So much for mining._

With no thought whatsoever on what to do next, I began heading for the beach to clear my head. Slowly walking down the path, the beach coming clearer into view, I began to notice a stand set up.

Now, the stand was there before, mind you, but this time there was someone running it. Curiosity got the best of me as I was drawn toward it by my own feet.

I finally was close enough to detail the appearance of the person behind the stand. It was a boy, or a man rather, tanned skin and dark brown hair, mostly hidden by the purple bandanna on his head.

I stared at him for a moment. In my opinion, he actually wasn't that bad looking. "Oh, hey there!" The dark skinned boy called as I got closer.

"I'm Kai, I come to the Forget-Me-Not-Valley every summer and work the stand; I sell food that I made." Kai said with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you Kai, I'm Jill." I greeted and extended a hand with a small smile of my own. Kai grabbed my hand and shook with a firm, but friendly grip.

"Nice to meet you too Jill! Hey, you're new around here right?" "Yeah, I actually just moved into the farm on the hill," I replied. "Cool, so I'll be seeing you from now on!" He said happily. "I guess so," I agreed. "So Jill, want something to eat while you're here?" Kai asked with raised eyebrows. I chuckled.

"Might as well, sure." "Great." With that, Kai went back behind the shack, and got a plate set up. He came back around with a plate that had a hot, steaming baked corn on top. He handed it to me. "Here ya go." "Thanks, it looks awesome!" I said excitedly.

I blew on it, and took a bite. The flavour spread through my mouth. Salty, buttery, and soft. I finished it off within a few minutes. When I was done, Kai looked at me expectantly.

"Well? Whaddaya think? Was it good?" He asked eagerly. "It was amazing! You are a really good cook!" I exclaimed. Kai rubbed his neck and had a sheepish smile on his face. "Yeah, I've been practising for a long time now… thanks."

"No problem! Well, I should probably get going, I'll see you later Kai." I said and started walking away. "See you around, Jill." Kai stated from behind. I waved, and left the beach.

_Kai seems nice, I'm glad I had a chance to meet him! Gets my mind off of Skye for a bit at least…Damn, stop thinking about him! _My attempts at victory with my internal struggle were futile.

Angry with myself, I trudged back to my farm, and went inside my house. I was no longer in the mood to go mining, and it seemed like everyone else was busy that day.

Bored out of my socks, I turned on my TV, and sat on my bed, watching it. It was what I did all the time back at home. _Home…_ I thought, suddenly sinking into a depressive state.

Memories of my childhood and fun moments suddenly drifted into my head. I started having flashbacks of my family and friends. Like the time my dad, my brother and I went to Six Flags in Boston, the time when me and my friends went to my best friend's house after the first part of our English exam to play video games.

The moment when my mom, brother, step brother and step sister went sliding during winter and my sled did a flip and I landed on my head but we all laughed about it, that time when-

Tears started streaking down my face uncontrollably. "God dammit… why did I have to think about them…? It's too painful to remember now…" I said to myself quietly. I let out a quiet sob.

My dog Toby leaped onto the bed and crawled into my lap, as if to comfort me. Surprisingly, my cat Felix jumped onto my bed as well and laid down beside me.

I was happy for the company, I felt so alone at that moment. I started stroking the furry heads of my two pets. "I…I…" I choked on the words. I started trembling violently. "I-I'm sorry, guys…" Then I silently cried until I lost consciousness.

I woke up and it was dark out. Groggy and disoriented, I checked the time. 11:10 PM. _was there somewhere I was supposed to be right about now…? Oh, shit! Shizzmuffins! Mother of fuuuuuuudgesicles! I was SUPPOSED to be at Carter's tent sometime tonight!_

I jumped out of bed and rushed out the door. I ran down the road and across the bridge, and then sprinted up the path to the dig site. I arrived outside the tent, gasping and panting from the lack of oxygen reaching my lungs, and walked inside.

Carter and Flora where keeping close watch of the entrance, and were relieved that I showed up. "Jill! Glad you could make it." Carter said happily. "Thanks for coming." Flora said appreciatively. "Yeah, sorry I wasn't here earlier. I uhh… fell asleep." I said while scratching my neck, and still catching my breath.

Carter and Flora chuckled. "It's alright, Jill. You're the one helping us, after all." Carter assured. On that note, the watch began.

About two hours of waiting later, Carter suddenly jumped up with an angry look on his face. "That sneaky little thief! He's probably helping himself to the artifacts that we have at the dig site!" Carter raged.

"Oh no!" Flora exclaimed. "Come on Flora, we're going to go check the dig site right now! Jill, you stay here!" Carter shouted, and then he and Flora hastily left the tent. I sighed.

_Just watch. Now will be the time when he actually decides to show up. _

Sure enough, not a couple minutes later, Skye entered through the flap of the tent. He smirked that same trademark smirk he does.

"Well hello, fair maiden." He greeted softly. I rolled my eyes, annoyed by his presents already. "Yeah, yeah, greetings to you too. So, I don't suppose you're here to steal any valuable artifacts, are you?" I asked; all ready to get things over with.

"Actually, no. I'm not here to steal anything tonight." He said simply. "Well that's tough for you dude, because there's no way-… Wait, what?"

I gazed at him confusedly. The longer I stared at Skye, the more I remembered how he had the ability to freeze women. I tensed at the thought.

_Oh god, I'm all alone right now, no one would be able to help me if he froze me._ Skye noticed my sudden change in posture. He smiled.

"Relax, I won't use my magic here," he promised. I almost immediately relaxed, even though I wasn't totally sure I could trust anything he said.

_Then again, a guy who sends a note saying he's going to raid the place TO the place he's going to rob __kinda__ makes me think he's not the sort to have anything to hide._

"Okay… so if you're not here to steal anything, then what the heck are you doing here?" I asked curiously. Something was up, and I wanted to find out what he was planning. He reverted back to his usual expression.

"Simple. You always seem to show up whenever I leave a note announcing my arrival, so I was hoping it would stay true; luckily, it did. The truth of the matter is; I don't care about any of the artifacts here. I came here tonight to see you, angel." He said this all so calmly, and I was almost at a loss for words.

_Why the hell would he want to see me for? What's so special about me? I don't get it…_ "Why the hell did you want to see me for? What are you planning?" My curiosity was getting the best of me by this point.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to accompany me somewhere else." I stood still for a moment, letting it sink in. I considered my words, before replying-(Cliff-hanger!)

(Sorry, I had to end it here so I can get this chapter up already because you guys more than deserve a new chapter already. Please review, it means a lot knowing what I need to improve upon so far in the story. So sorry I haven't updated in so long, school has been keeping me busy. ALSO, sorry if I didn't do too much of Jill's thoughts, she's trying not to think because she KNOWS that her thoughts will eventually wander to thinking about Skye)


End file.
